What I Go To School For
by BonesAddiction369
Summary: Ally just met the perfect guy he's smart funny hot lives music and wait her teacher? Uh oh lol read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh! Ally come on!" My best friend since kindergarten said. "I did all this work to get us fake I.d's and now all of a sudden you don't wanna go?"

You would think after 12 years of friendship she'd learn to listen to me by now. Or I'd stop trying but nope.

"Trish I never wanted to go!" I exclaimed.

"Well you have to I can't go by myself."

"What if we get caught Trish this is a 21 and up club. We're only 17!"

"Ally. That's what the fake are for." She said waving them in my face. She threw a bad at me which I caught but not without getting hit in the face.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Quit whining and put it on." She said texting. I glared at her and went to change in the bathroom. I put on the dress and shoe that were in the bag. Damn. I looked hot. It was a tight peplum dress thats stopped just below my mid thigh. The black bottom and a pink lacy floral top. The shoes were a pair of simple black 6 inch heels. I put my makeup on to look natural and curled my hair. I walked out and saw that Trish was dressed in a shimmery gold sequin dress with a pair of black open toed heels. Her usually insanely curly hair was wavy and layed down on her shoulders.

"Damn! We look hot we need a picture." We went to her full length mirror and took about 20 photos and left for the club. Once we park we walked up the sidewalk passing all the people waiting in line.

"Trish don't you think we should wait in line like everybody else?" I said.

She rolled her eyes "Ally no that's the loser line. Just look hot and act like you belong. " I nodded and followed her. She smiled and flirted with the door man and handed him her i.d and mine. He opened the rope and gave the back and Trish pulled me in. "Oh my gosh this is so awesome! Lets dance!" She said excited.

I frowned. "Trish you know u hate to dance. You go I'm going to get something to drink." She nodded and started moving to the dance floor. I walked over to the bar. "Can I get a coke?" The bartender nodded Abd gave me my drink I gave him a five and told him to keep the change. I turned around and BAM. Damn it ally.

"Oh shit." I heard a man I looked and and saw a mop of blonde hair and the most chocolate brown eyes I ever did see.

"I am do sorry!" I said grabbing a napkin wiping his shirt. Oh he has a four pack wait no six. Am I blushing?

"It's totally fine. It's my fault I should have..." he trailed off "no I can't even lie this is totally your fault. But I know how you can make it up to me." He said with a sly grin.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Dance with me." He said grabbing both of my hands pulling me towards the dance floor.

"No I can't dance."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you at a dance night club if you can't dance?"

"My friend dragged me here."

He stopped and put my arms around his neck and said. "Dancing is easy all you have to do is feel the music. Feel the beat and let your body go."

I smiled "fine but if you lose a toe it's on you and we started swaying to the music.

Yeah, Young Money, Nicki Minaj, Justin

Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh eh eh)  
What you got, a billion coulda never bought (eh eh eh)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world we young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

As we danced together it was weird it was like every single thing around was gone. The only thing was me him and this song.

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all bout you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...uh  
[Beat break]

Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh eh eh)  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now (eh eh eh)

He spun me around so my back was to his front. We grinded together. I don't even know this guys name and I'm grinding on him. Trish would be proud.

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world we young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause...uh all I need

Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all bout you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
[Nicki Minaj]  
uhh...uhh  
In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline  
World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep a eye out for Selen-er  
Beauty, beauty and the beat  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats ...beats  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah, let's go, let's go)

Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock

As we danced I felt his push the hair off of my left shoulder. I swear I melted then and there. I have no idea what came over me. I spun around and kisses him smack dab on the lips and oh dear god please help. His lips were the softest things I've ever felt. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I gladly gave him access. Our tongues danced together battling for dominance. Which he won. Ally snap out of it! He's an older man! Your 17 you could put him in jail. But those lips. We separated and I looked him in the eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ally. Yours? Wait no don't tell me. I'll just call you brown eyes." He gave me a confused look and opened his mouth to say something. I quickly cover his mouth with my own. I pulled away and gave him a quick peck then ran.

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all bout you, (all I need is you)  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...uh  
[Beat break]

I texted Trish that I was going home and I'd see her tomorrow for the first day of school.

I woke up a little chipper than usually to bad it was going to be the same as always. I got ready for school. Got picked up by Trish. Went to school. Suffered through the first few periods. Ate lunch. As I walked to music with Trish I thought about the blonde haired brown eyed guy from last night as if reading my mind Trish said.

"Ally you still never told me what happened last night at the club." I shook my head and opened my mouth but was stopped by the guy from last night walking in the class. Oh. My. God. I thought sliding down in my seat.

"Hi class I'm Austin Moon. And I'll be-" Shit he spotted me. He looked at me like really looked at me. I don't think any guy has looked at me like that before. He shook his head and continued "your music teacher. You can call me Austin, Mr. Moon, or Mr. M. Yes?"

I looked over and saw that Cassidy raised her "Can I just call you?" She asked. Ugghhh cheer bitch. It felt like class lasted forever. The bell rang and I tried my best to rush out I really did but his voice stopped me.

"Ally could you please stay back a minute." I nodded and waited for everyone to leave. Once they all did he closed the door.

I smiled at him and said "hey brown eyes." He did not look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for the reviews lol sorry it took so long to update. Love you guys! Xoxo

* * *

"Hey? That's what you have to say? How about hey sorry for making out with you then running off? Or! Oh I know maybe sorry for not telling me your in high school?" He hissed at me. He started to pace back and forth rubbing his temples.

I signed and walked over to him and sat on his desk. "In my defense I never thought I'd see you again." He gave me a pointed look. "But I am sorry. Really." He signed and shook his head.

"I can't believe this." He said sitting next to me. "Look we just have to pretend like it never happened okay?" He asked me. Frown. Do I have to. I miss those lips. "Okay?" I nodded.

I looked at him and said "For what it's worth that was the best kiss I ever had." He patted his leg and he looked me in the eyes. Oh. My. Gosh. Why do I have to be such a sucker for brown eyes? Why? Is he... Is he moving closer? I closed my eyes and that when everything went downhill I felt his lips on mine. It was... Ok you know when they say it was sparkling and works of fires exploded. No. Fuck. That. This was... Ok picture something so amazing so fucking spectacular. Can you see it? It doesn't even come close. He bit my bottom lip causing me to gasp. He'd chosen that opportunity to explore my mouth. We battled for dominance. He tasted like peppermint and pancakes.

I heard the sound of things hitting the floor then found myself on laying in my back on his desk. He pulled away which made me whimper from the loss of his lips on my own. They seemed to find their way to my cheek then my jaw then my neck. A moan escaped my lips as he sucked and nibbled and licked. And oh dear god he found my weak spot. I thrusted my hips making him groan. I like the sound of that. I thrusted again pulling his lips to mine. Him matching my movement as we thrusted and rubbed each other. His hands snaked under my shirt and found their way under my bra cupping my breast. He gave them a tight squeeze causing me to moan into his mouth.

I heard a faint buzzing noise. What was that? Eh probably the bell who cares. I'm just trying to bow chica wow wow. I heard his breathing pick up as the thrust became harder. I swear we were going to break his desk. I felt myself getting closer to the edge and I could tell he was to. And "oh!" I heard my self cry out. Well it was more like ohmff with his lips attached to mine. The thrust became slower till they stopped all together. He gave me one final kiss then got up off of me. I sat up and fixed myself.

Did that really just happen? I looked at him and he looked every bit as confused as I felt. I grabbed a pen and paper scribbling my number on it handing it to him.

"Uhm.. Thanks." I said jumping off the desk and running out of there.

* * *

Thank god it was free period and I didn't have to explain to a teacher why I was late. I walked into the library to find my friends because that's were we usually hung out during this time.

"Ally!" I looked to my right and saw Trish at a table with Cassidy. Ew. Trent, Sarah and Ryan. "What took so long? What did Mr. Moon want?"

"Oh nothing he heard from some teachers that I teach piano but I got out of there a while ago I was just walking around..." I said sitting down in a empty seat hoping they all bout my lie.

"Hey babe i missed you today." I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. Oh boy.

I smiled a sickening sweet said "hey Dallas I missed you too." Did I forget to say I was dating the quarter back of my school. By far the most popular boy in school?

What did I get myself into.

* * *

Okay I know this is kinda short but I hope you guys liked it review! Review! Review! And I know I kinda suck at writing steamy scenes if any of you guys out there are interested in helping me with that part of the story message me letting me know! (: xoxo


End file.
